yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 1
'- Somewhere in Earthland -' "Hey~~!" A blonde haired girl with curvy figure waving her hand high to the cherry blossom haired boy who is spacing out from her sight. Around her, there's few people stand beside her. One is black haired with a scar on his right forehead and covered by his hair bang. Another one is a petite girl with blue haired and tied into twin tails, and beside her is a white cat. On the other side, there's another two women; one with blue haired and curvy figure, and stading beside her is a woman dress in armor with scarlet hair. Then the Cherry Blossom boy and the cat turn their sight to their friends. Natsu : Oh, Lucy. Lucy : Don't stand there do nothing. We still have an important job to do. Gray : Aleh, aleh, that idiot always spacing out at the time like this. Wendy : I wonder there's something bugging him, Carla? Carla : Who knows? A brain like Natsu, there's nothing impossible to him to think something low like him. Juvia : Is that so? But this time, Juvia thinks is something strange. Erza : No matter how is strange, we could only see for ourselves if something does happen. Lucy : What is the something? Erza : Who knows? Lucy : Eh? Who knows...? Wendy : Please stop, somehow it becoming more dangerous to think. Natsu : What? Dangerous? What is it? Let me bug into the bussiness! Hahahaha. Happy : I heard that they gonna let Lucy become their practice tool to test their magic. Natsu : Ho! Lucy : Eh?!!!! What are you saying you little cat!?!? It totally different from our conversation! Natsu : *generated a fireball* Alright! Lucy, I going start now, prepare yourself. Lucy : Wait, are you even listening? Natsu : Ok! I gonna start now! Lucy : Hey! Wait!!!! Natsu : Fire dragon's - Erza : *hit Natsu* Stop it, we have a job to do. You can used Lucy as a Practice tool later in the guild after we done. Lucy : Wait! What are you saying?! Are you serious!? Natsu : Aw~right! Now let's get the job done so we can used our magic on Lucy back in the guild. Happy : Aye sir! Lucy : Wait.... [ How much my lives should they used until they satisfies? T-T] '- At the Mayor's working Building -' Mayor : Just like what the quest wrote, I want you all to capture the thief squad in this town. Of course I'll give you all rewards, reward is 2 million J. How about it? Lucy : We'll do it! Do it! Please let us do it! *sparkles in eyes* Happy : Natsu, Lucy started it again. Mayor : That's the spirit. So please get started. - Outside the building - Gray : Where to start? Wendy : Yeah, a place like this sure must take a lot of time to find the thieves. Lucy : No matter, what the case is, just do it! Carla : Ara, aren't you the energetic one? Lucy : Of course I am. Aw~right! 2 million J, I coming for you! Gihee, gihihee. Happy : Natsu, Lucy is doing it again. Natsu : Is it bad? Happy : May be, now I know what is Lucy's greediness. Lucy : *glare* What did you said?~ Happy : N-Nothing. Nothing right, Natsu? Natsu : A-Aye sir...! Juvia : But Juvia us how to search the thief squad in a large town like this? Erza : Hymph, isn't it simple? Juvia : Eh? Erza : Natsu, Happy, Gray, let's go! Natsu / Happy / Gray : Oh!!! / Aye sir! Carla / Wendy / Lucy / Juvia : O-oh... Lucy : Wait, this route line, Don't tell me... '- A few hours later -' "*Boom!*" Just a few hours, the whole town is almost been destroyed. Do you know who destroyed it? Thief Leader : We-we surrender. Erza : See, simple. Natsu / Gray : Kihee! *punch* Lucy : Where seems simple?! By the way, the town is destroyed!! Juvia : 2 Million J... Wendy : Guess no then.... Carla : As I expected, going with these three will must destroy something. Happy : Aye. Lucy : (T^T) My .... reward.....ah-ah.... '- At the Tail Guild -' Makarov : *drunk* Hah~ Wonder if Natsu them could finish their job while not to destroy anything. Gildarts : Being a Master sure is rough, huh. Makarov : That is more complicating rough though... Gildarts : Master, you better retired. Makarov : Yeah, May be you're right... *Drink alcohol* Gildarts : Then anyone was chosen sure will give you back anyway! *joke* Makarov : *puuf* That what you meant!! Gildarts : Hahaha. Sorry, sorry, my bad. Makarov : *sigh*, even though I wan to but there's a feeling telling me not to yet. Gildarts : Feeling? Makarov : Umm.... *thinking* Mira : Master! Makarov : Oh! Mira, what is it? Mira : I got a call from the town by the Mayor that Natsu them went, Natsu, Gray and Erza them all almost destroyed the whole town. The Council and Mayor want you to give the loss payable clause and insurance policy. Makarov : Ah-ah-aaaaaaaaahhhhh-ah~! *becoming transparent slowly* Mira : Eh? Master, what's wrong? Makarov : How can I retired at the time like this?!?!?!?!?!!?! [ Gildarts : *sigh* Here goes again. ] Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters